


Whatever You Want

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Roadhog is Junkrat's creature, however Junkrat wants him.





	

 

“Do y’ like it when I’m in control?”

How badly he wants to say ‘yes’, to bathe Junkrat in praise and sing his delight to the heavens. All he can do, all he’s _allowed_ to do, is moan around the gag.

“Yeah, y’ do,” Rat says, leaning back all smug and self-satisfied, leaving Roadhog kneeling in front of him, hands bound behind his back and body made willingly vulnerable. This is a safe place, and Jamie is a safe man; not necessarily a _sane_ man, by strict definition, but then, neither is Roadhog. The important thing here is that he trusts Rat, that Rat never takes this thing they do too far.

It’s a little humiliating, how much he loves the gag. Loves being able to be as loud as he wants to be, with no chance of anyone hearing him; it turns out he wants to be very loud, his throat already raw from the torture of having Jamison pouring his pent-up affections on him. He can’t remember where they’d found the gag, only that the leather felt good around his face, the soft wooden ball fit perfectly between his teeth. When he screams, he catches the noise in the ball, making it into a low moan or groan.

Every hint of noise pleases Junkrat.

He screams into the gag when teeth punch into his leg, right at the joint of inner thigh and torso, and hears Junkrat laugh. Peering over the great curve of Hog’s belly, Jamie leers at him before ducking down and running the tip of his tongue along the underside of Hog’s cock. Roadhog has always liked teeth, and the hard, feline way Junkrat bites into him, as if he could devour him all at once makes the larger man melt.

It’s rare for the younger man to want to draw anything out, usually wanting everything hard and fast, but in these rare moments of complete sure safety, even he’s willing to slow down, make every moment something special.

Roadhog pulls at the ropes binding his arms, testing them, desperate for more attention and always denied. He is not in charge here; Junkrat owns the moment and they both know it. Hog can only whine pitifully into the gag as pornographic marks are punched into his hips, his thighs, the curve of his belly. They both know he won’t free himself from the ropes, not because he couldn’t but because Junkrat put them there.

When lips finally wrap around him, sucking in earnest, tears spring into his eyes. It’s a relief and a torment, because as good as it feels to finally get something concrete, he knows he won’t be allowed to come. And sure enough, right as he feels himself getting close, Rat backs off again, steel fingers pinching tight around the shaft of his cock, keeping him from satisfaction. His cock wilts slightly from the abuse, his arousal still strong but his erection diminishing.

He lays back eagerly when Junkrat pushes him, spreading his legs and shuddering at the threat of blunt fingertips stroking over his well-lubricated entrance. “You want me to fuck you, Hoggy?”

The words are softly spoken but sweet to his ears. It’s been an hour of this at least, the most exquisite torture, but he needs release. Needs it like one needs air after a deep dive, or water after a trek through the desert. Not a want, but a physical need.

With barely a nod, Rat starts thrusting his fingers into his bodyguard, and again Roadhog is so glad for the gag, the way it turns his shouts of pleasure into muffled groans. He’s screaming Jamie’s praises and rocking his hips into those pistoning fingers, but the only sound that escapes is a whining murmur, eager and delighted.

By the time Junkrat pulls back and lines them up, Roadhog is hard again, and he can only moan happily again as the smaller man sinks into him, fucking him hard and fast, railing him to the floor and wringing his cock in time with every thrust. He feels overwhelmed and beyond pleased, laying back on his pinned hands and letting himself be nailed just the way he needs. Rat meanwhile is pinching and pulling at his nipples, clawing at his sides, clutching at handholds of fat. Never still, never slowing, owning every inch of Roadhog.

Acutely aware of how pitiful he must look, with drool running down his chin and his eyes wide and glassy, Roadhog basks in the attention of his employer, loving how little the smaller man cared about silly things like appearances.

Just before he comes, as if by some unspoken link, Junkrat leans up and unclasps the gag, wiping away drool and freeing Hog to make as much noise as he wants in these lasts moments. Throat raw and voice weak, Hog rises to the challenge, rasping Jamie’s name and praising him loudly. Every word makes Jamie grin the wider, and that alone is worth it.

His climax is sudden and explosive, hot spurts of come bursting between them, splashing his belly and Jamie’s chest. Still the younger man keeps going, rooting deep and grinding into Roadhog until he finds his own release, deep inside the other.

Resting on Roadhog’s come-splattered belly for a moment, Rat regains his breath before kneeling back. With his peg leg off for comfort’s sake during sex, he can only kneel, but he does so fluidly, slipping around easily on the hard floor of the abandoned warehouse they’re hiding out in.

“Roll over, Roadie, lemme untie ya.”

Never one for waste, Roadhog obediently does as asked, though he could easily break his bindings. Junkrat has him free quick enough, and then is pressing in close, kissing at the red marks left by the gag.

“You have a good time?”

Shifting slightly to he can try to rub some life back into his wrists, Roadhog nods. “Always, boss.”

Junkrat giggled and kissed his cheek again, before curling up close. “We sh’d do it again. T’morrow maybe.”

Turning over and wrapping his arms around Rat, not minding the cooling slickness splattered on either of them for now, Roadhog only laughed and held his partner near. “Whatever you wanna do, Rat.”

 _I’m yours_ , he meant to say. _I’m yours, however you want me._


End file.
